


Stained Red Again

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aramis fears he’ll lose Porthos, it is because of the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Red Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "blood".

The first time Aramis fears he’ll lose Porthos, it is because of the blood. The gash across his chest is deep, and Porthos is going pale, stumbling to his knee. 

Aramis abandons all attempts at fighting in favor of running to him – dropping to his knees, catching Porthos by his shoulders before he can tip forward. 

“Porthos—” he begins, but can’t manage to say more before Porthos is shoving him away.

His movements are hard, relentless, and Aramis realizes the quick movements are in order to avoid getting a sword to the back of the head. Porthos kicks his feet out, tries to shimmy back and away from the fugitive they’d been sent out to hunt down and bring back to Paris for justice. 

Aramis sees red – the blood, the blood on his hands, the blood in the snow, the countless bodies of men long since lost and he thinks, and he thinks, and he thinks—

He sees red, captures his fallen sword, and pierces the man through the gut before he can land a blow against Porthos, who is bleeding too much and moving too slowly and Aramis _needs to get to him now—_  
  
The man falls away. Aramis throws his sword, scrambles to Porthos, rips off his blue sash belt in favor of pressing it hard to Porthos’ chest. 

“Stay with me,” he commands to keep the shake from his voice and Porthos stares at him, watches him, and all Aramis can see is blood in the snow, crows around the bodies the next day, the abandoned pauldron and and and—

Porthos’ hand touches Aramis’. 

“It’s alright,” he says, but his voice is reedy and thin and Aramis hates it when it sounds like that. “I’ll be fine.” 

Aramis so desperately wants to believe him.


End file.
